nerofandomcom-20200214-history
Barcus and Blair
Barcus and Blair Story's Barcus and Blair are two brothers who aren't arrease and are actually human. Barcus is smart, perverted, funny and a little competitive. Barcus went through a special experiment as a child and got nano-mites implanted into his body, which allows him to stay on par with arrease in a fight. Blair is smart, sarcastic, kind , forgiving and cares deeply for his older brother. Blair doesn't fight, he's a child prodigy and knows how to fix his brother up when he is wounded or his nano-mites act up. Barcus and Blair are two members of HFL(Human Liberation Frontier). the brothers hate arrease because they were brain washed by their father about arrease and then when he died his best friend who is a high ranking member of HFL. told his sons that arrease killed his father. the gang meet up with nero after, nero and the gang escape from kron's base and landed at an all human village with a HFL base near by. the gang fight Barcus and some other members of HFL after they arrive and have a hard time handling them. they were baffled when they realized that they were human because their speed and strength wasn't like any humans capabilities. they later find out after capturing Barcus that he had nano-mites in his body that made him able to stand on par with arrease. a lot of events happen and at the end of it Barcus and his brother end up joining the group. after a very noisy speech and his exact words were (screaming) you arrease scum, you come into a all human village. beat up my squad, destroy a HFL base and then defeat my Base captain. then you have the nerve to ask me to join you. ( while holding onto nero's shirt and staring angrily in his eyes) and as for your answer. i accept. Blair comes from behind him and smiles and says sorry big brother has trouble expressing his feelings. then they join the group and continue their way to griffin. Appearance Barcus has blond hair, pretty handsome, six pack and with a mature teen face. just like the picture but with different clothes on and Blair has blond hair to, hes short, and skinny. Barcus Power Armadment Arm: Barcus arm turns into a special metal and has alot of force backing it up. Beam Rifle: A hole opens up in Barcus hand and fires a beam with alot of explosive power. Eagle Eye: Barcus eye enhances and he can see opponents through walls, trees and can pin point their location. Family Barcus: Brother to Blair Blair: Brother to Barcus Quotes Well well well it seems we have to beautiful women with beautiful body's as well.(What Barcus says to mizu and keria, when he first see's them, while staring at their breast) You think ill lose to a lowly arrease like you, please ill be shaming the whole human race if i let that happen. ( What Barcus says when nero and Barcus are fighting and arguing) Barcus and Blair Drawings